Shinozawa Mai
| kanji = 篠沢麻衣 | romaji = Shinozawa Mai | aka = Mai-chan | gender = Female | birthday = | age = 17 (beginning of game) 18 (end of game) | flower = | occupation = Third-year high school student Shrine maiden | affiliation = Kamizono Shrine | relatives = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Emori Chisato (cousin) | seiyuu = N/A}} Shinozawa Mai (篠沢麻衣) is the main character of the ''Double Score'' games. She works part-time at Kamizono Shrine under the charge of Kamizono Kyouga. At this shrine, special flowers surround it; these flowers are said to grant people's blessings. Mai's parents were blessed by these flowers, and she wishes to find love like theirs. Unlike the rest of the characters in the game, Mai does not have a seiyuu. Appearance Mai is a cute girl with long, wavy purple hair and purple eyes. When wearing her summer uniform, she has a cream-colored shirt with puffed sleeves and a white collar tied by a red ribbon. Her skirt matches the color of her shirt, and has a single black line running near the bottom. During winter, she wears a black jacket with white cuffs that have two lines running around it. Her skirt is also modified with two black flaps on either side. At work, Mai wears the usual outfit of a shrine maiden: a long, red skirt wrapped around by a bow in the front and a white haori (a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket). Matching the bow, Mai ties her hair in two low pigtails with red bows. Personality A sweet and honest person, Mai is kind to everyone she meets and retains an innocent air about her. Though she's not academically gifted, she's a clever person who can stand up for herself and her morals. Though Mai is a mature and responsible person, she can be oblivious to a certain extent (such as not realizing Mori's feelings for her). History Although this is assumed to be canon solely to the book, when Mai was two-years-old she met Todaka Yousuke, who was seventeen-years-old then, and she took a liking to him and he to her. Before her encounter with him, Mai was with her sixteen-year-old cousin, Emori Chisato, and his friends (Suoh Issei, Kamizono Kyouga, Sano Fumiya, and Sakita Takuto), but wandered off when she started chasing a butterfly. She soon found herself outside the shrine grounds and on a road by herself. Realizing Chisato isn't with her, Mai begins to cry as she walks, soon bumping into something. When she looks up, she sees a man she's never seen before. The man asks Mai what's wrong, and she cries that "Chii-chan isn't here" and begins to sob. Panicking to stop her crying, the man lifts Mai into the air and she instantly stops crying, amazed at how high up she is compared to when Chisato picks her up. Realizing this makes her happy, the man lifts her into the air several more times and Mai begins to smile. Soon after, the man asks for Mai's name, but she says that he has to say his name first before she says hers. When he asks why, she says, "Issei onii-chan said it's good manners to say your own name before asking other people's." Impressed by her good manners, the man introduces himself as Yousuke, but before Mai can say hers Issei comes searching for Mai. Seeing Yousuke holding Mai, Issei snatches her away from him immediately and calls him a pervert. Yousuke argues that he's not a pervert and he was just helping Mai because she was crying. Issei calls Yousuke a liar and Yousuke replies that Issei's being unbelievably rude to someone he's just met. Mai interrupts the two's argument when she asks Yousuke to lift her up into the air again. Issei, realizing it was a misunderstanding, apologizes to Yousuke. Yousuke, however, is still upset about Issei's rudeness toward him and points this out to him. Hearing the roughness in his voice, Mai turns quiet and Issei and Yousuke turn to look at her when they realize her silence. As she begins to cry, Issei asks if she'd like him to lift her up, but she says that Yousuke is better than him. Issei, shocked by her rejection, weakly asks Yousuke to do so. Afterward, Issei bows his head to Yousuke as he holds Mai in his arms, thanking him for lifting her mood. Just as they're about to leave, Mai asks Yousuke if they'll meet again. Yousuke jokingly replies that he'll see her again when she's an adult, because he's not interested in little girls, as he says good-bye. Before Issei could complain about this to Yousuke, he holds it back, afraid he'll upset Mai again. As he takes out his phone to inform the others he has found Mai, Issei vows that the next time he sees him he'll make sure he won't get close to Mai.https://koiiro.wordpress.com/2013/03/06/double-score-%EF%BD%9Ecosmosxcamellia%EF%BD%9E-ss/ Trivia To be added. References Category:Double Score characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Cosmos×Camellia characters Category:Cattleya×Narcissus characters Category:Marguerite×Tulip characters Category:Kamizono Shrine workers Category:Students